The Raven and The Fox
by NevahBreatheKierra
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto get in a fight Naruto goes after to help fix it they decided to ditch school, what'll they do with their free time? SasuxNaru Yaoi LOTS OF LEMON!
1. Ditching has it's advantages

**Disclaimer: Ok well I don't own anything Naruto :I**

**AN: My first ever one-shot :D leave reviews they are very much appreciated and you never know I could continue it if I get enough requests ;D it'll be excellent story but for now It'll stay as a one-shot so ENJOY!**

**WARNING! YAOI! = GUYxGUY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

"DOBE!"

"BASTERD!!"

"DOBE!"

"BASTERD!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL STAB YOU BOTH IN THE FACE WITH MY KUNAI!" Gaara said his face read and irritation flooding his features.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and looked away from me. He never talked much my dear friend Sasuke but he did talk to me a lot. I have always been in love with the youngest Uchiha ever since he stopped his older brother Itachi from picking on me. The reason why we had been fighting is because the fight outside between Kakashi and Iruka was because Iruka was cheating on Kakashi but Sasuke thinks that Kakashi was cheating on Iruka. "Sorry Gaara-Chan," I apologized.

"It's ok Naruto we all know that Iruka was the one who cheated on Kakashi," Gaara agreed with my side.

"YOU ARE BOTH IDIOTS!" Sasuke said storming off. I sighed.

"I'll get him," I said taking the last bite of my lunch which was, like always, Ramen. I walked after my best friend when he got to far up so I kind of had to start running. "SASUKE!" I yelled after him.

"Go away Naruto!" he said running away. I sighed and dropped my stuff and ran after him as he reached the field across the school hidden by trees. I ran so far when I caught up to him I forgot to stop so I tackled him to the ground. "DOBE WHAT THE HELL!!??" Sasuke yelled when I tackled him.

"Sorry, I uh er forgot how to stop," I blushed.

"….you forgot how to stop?" he asked looking at me sitting on top of him.

"Yea…"

"Did you forget how to get off as well?"

"Heh….sorry," I said nervously crawling off the raven. He stood up fixing his black skinny jeans and his blue v-neck and not to mention his perfect ravenous hair. He retied his black converse shoelaces.

"Dobe?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a mirror?" he asked kind of flushed.

"Yea why?"

"Uh….can I use it?" he looked at me opening his book bag taking out his eyeliner. I nodded and opened my bag to hand him my mirror.

"There ya go,"

"Thanks," he said reapplying his eyeliner as I stood and watched. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing it's just interesting to watch," I squeaked. He chuckled at me and put his stuff away putting on his sunglasses.

"I'm ditching you coming with me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sasuke…"

"I'll take that as a no," he laughed.

"Sasuke don't ditch school its not good,"

"Shut up dobe you don't know what you're talking about,"

"Yes I do, and you're going to have make up work,"

"So, I don't do that shit anyways,"

"Bastard listen to me!" I began but suddenly he was kissing me and my eyes widened with shock as he pulled away.

"There, now shut the fuck up," I pushed him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Um 1. You like me I know it I can see it in your eyes, 2. You shut you up," he smirked.

"well….you……are….wait…UGH!" I bumbled.

"So are you ditching with me or not?"

"No…yes….maybe….fine,"

He smirked and grabbed my hand to hold it. This kind of thing was usual we always held hands, and no one said anything only because Itachi would have popped a cap in their ass. We held a hand all the way to his house as we entered Itachi was heading out. "Hey bro, I'm going to the mall for a few hours with my friends I'll be home at about what 10 pm,"

"Ok so do you want me to make dinner without you?"  
"Yea sure," Itachi said walking out. Ever since Sasuke's parents died Itachi has been taking care of him. I smiled and waved and walked with Sasuke to his room and sat down on his bed. "so what'd we do now Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know, you hungry?" I nodded and smiled. "Ok well how bout a sundae?"

"Sure," I smiled and laid out my homework that I had already from the classes I went to today. The only classes I'll be missing were Social Studies, English and Wood Shop. I sat in his room taking in the sweet aroma of musk and Axe cologne spray. I looked at his stand it had a full bottle of Marc Jacobs cologne I smiled and picked it up to smell the nozzle. He came in with the sundaes silently I didn't hear him. "What are you doing Dob?" he said I suddenly dropped everything and the bottle shattered.

"Shit…" I cursed.

**SASUKE POV**

I looked at my gorgeous blonde in his black v-neck and his orange skinny jeans with his bright orange converse. I laughed at him as he dropped my cologne, I set the sundaes on the side table. "Good going dobe,"

"Sorry," he said bending over to pick it up. I sat on the bed eating my sundae and I looked up and watched him. His cute plump ass in the air perfectly bent as if doing yoga or some crap like that. I fanaticized about grabbing it and separating those cheeks and driving myself into him like a wild boar. He looked so perfect bent like that in that certain position, I just wanted to have him in every position possible. "Where do you want me to put the uh broken pieces?"

"Garbage….duh," I chuckled. "Not like I keep it as a souvenir or anything,"

"Shut up bastard," he mumbled and threw the shattered Marc Jacobs pieces in the waste basket. He sat next to me on the bed and started eating the cherry off his Sunday. I felt my pants tighten as his tongue wrapped around the cherry and pulled it to his teeth as he chewed slowly, his tongue flicked out and he took out the stem with a knot in the middle. "Look Sasuke! I did it," he smiled confidently some cherry dripping down his bottom lip and a single drop lingering on the end of his chin. I leaned in a licked the drop off his chin and licked up his chin and to his mouth kissing him softly took my hand and threw the paper bowls with the sundaes in them on the floor. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer Naruto wrapped his arms around my neck as he straddled my lap. I placed my hands on the small of his back he wrapped his legs around my waist tightly I moaned as I could feel his erection against my stomach. "Sasuke…" he whispered against my lips.

"Yes?" I whispered back my tongue lapping up his into my mouth.

"Take off you shirt," he murmured and as I did so he also took off his. I marveled at his tan chest I ran my pale hands up his chest and down sending shivers down his body. He leaned in to kiss me again our tongue darting out of ours mouths caressing each other his hands warm and tan explored the planes of my chest. I pushed him on his back onto my big king sized bed I kissed down his neck dragging my tongue down along with me stopping on his perked plump nipple. I earned a soft little moan from the small blonde boy, he entwined his fingers, I bit at the little bud pulling licking and I twisted the left nipple while devouring the right. I took my hands and placed them at the hems of his pants and began to undo them Naruto bucked his hips. "Stay still," I whispered against the soaked bud switching sides licking, biting teasing the left and hand pinching the right. My one hand yanked down his orange pants to his ankles. I sighed frustrated we both stood up and undressed quickly as I pushed him back down on the bed and licked his belly button clean. I moved my tongue down to the blonde pubic hairs to the side of his erect cock. I licked my lips staring down at it as Naruto stared down at me lust filling his eyes his breaths hard and unsteadied. I smiled and flicked the tip of my tongue against the slit, just that alone made the blonde moan and buck. I grinned and held his hips down with my hands, I lunged my mouth on to him he screamed my name, it sounded like a bird singing it was so beautiful. I wrapped my tongue around the tip and sucked on it nice and hard, enough to make him scream my name again, I bobbed my head at least five more times before he finally exploded. He tasted sweet and sour, a delicious mix, I went up to kiss him making him taste himself on my lips. I moaned as he ground his hips against mine making our erections grind against each other his legs tight around my waist. I didn't have any lubrication because, I didn't plan on fucking Naruto right here right now. I placed to fingers at his mouth's entrance, "Suck," I commanded. He did as I said, he took my fingers in his mouth and I moaned looking at him suck my fingers with such expertise his tongue wrapped around them and sucked them his face turning slightly red. I took my fingers out as he growled greedily, I smirked and stuck one in his anal. He moaned softly wiggling under me. I smiled and struck a second finger within his tight little hole, it was so warm and it clenched my fingers in. He moaned again his face strained but after a while he became more relaxed and bounced against my fingers. I removed my fingers from him and he whimpered at the lose I stroked his cheek, "Tell me if it hurts to much to bare," he nodded as I positioned myself at his entrance I slowly entered my tip entering the small hole. I moaned softly feeling his tight warm entrance clench around my erection as I entered him slowly, once ii had entered him fully I stopped and clenched my teeth together. "Tell….me….when….to…move….ugh," I said gritting my teeth. Tears streamed down his cheeks I licked them away I kissed his lips softly, he kissed me back but not to convincing. Awhile of kissing awkwardly he finally started kissing me feverishly his arms wrapping around my neck he moaned into my mouth and he whispered. "Move," so I did, slowly out then back in, as I entered again we both moaned fairly loud. I was thrusting into him slowly and savoring the feel when he told me to go faster I kicked it up and help his hips thrusting faster and literally pounding into him. "Sasuke..." he moaned my name beautifully, I thrusted faster grabbing his erection with my hand pumping him. I was hanging on by a thread, I wanted to wait for my sweet beautiful blonde to cum before I did. I pumped him faster thrusting like a fucking animal. "Ah, uh Naruto…..fuck…I'm going to blow…."

"I know…ah…..nugh…..me to…oooh," he moaned and then he screamed my name and he spewed all over our chest I lapped up as much as I could get and I released into Naruto's plump and round little butt. I collapsed next to him pulling out breathing like no tomorrow.

"I….Love….You…..S-Sasuke…" he heaved.

"I….Love you…Too….Naru-chan,"

"I wish….we…would…have…ditched….school….earlier…." he sighed satisfied as we cought our breath we leaned in for another heated kiss then we passed out for the night.

**AN: Well there it is, I could continue more with this story if I get tons of reviews I also do requests like, Naruto, Twilight, Ouran High School Host Club,Harry Potter and if you have other requests for one-shots or stories I'll be happy to make a story for you. I love you guys ^_^**


	2. Maybe School isn't so bad

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN NARUTO SO STOP FRICKEN PESTERING ME O!!!**

**AN: Ok….I loved this story so much I think I'm going to continue it :D YAY right? Yea =w= epic….sorry hyper I just woke up from my loopy tired stage so right now I'm in my awake loopy state .-. alright well one with the story :D!**

**Naruto POV**

I woke up to the sun blistering into my eyes, I tried to ignore it by turning onto my stomach but all over I was achy and incredibly sore. I stood up and groaned and then fell back down. Wait, where the hell was Sasuke, I looked around I shrugged. Probably getting food, so I decided to limp over to the bathroom to shower and wash off all the sex. I turned on the warm water and moaned again when I lifted my legs over the small hedge of the shower and into the base of the shower. I sighed with relief as the warm water caressed my skin and helped the pain fade slowly. I looked around at the black granite shower with a brushed nickel fixtures. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall so the water would gently go over my sore back. I felt a set of hands on my waist and pull me close. "Sasuke…." I groaned at the soreness.

"What is wrong my dear Naruto," he said seductively licking at my collarbone. I couldn't help but moan, I knew I wanted more but then my eyes popped open and I turned around and smacked him.

"Ah Naruto what the fuck?" he squealed rubbing his red cheek. I quickly soaped myself up and shampooed and conditioned and ran out of the shower slipping almost falling but Sasuke caught me. "Where are you going Naruto?" he asked curiously. I stood up straight and got dressed in my pair of orange skinny jeans and his black shirt with Big bird on the front, I put on my batman belt and my orange converse.

"School dip shit," I rolled my eyes grabbing my stuff and walked towards the door when he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go," he said pleading.

"I'm only going to school and I'll come over after it, if Kakashi finds out that I keep ditching he's going to be more pissed than you could ever know," I said trying to pull him off. "You know, you could show up for once too," I said struggling. "Ugh what the hell is a matter with you let go I'm going to be late," I said as he finally came to and let go.

"Sorry….uh…I'll be at school soon I just need to get dressed and what not,"

"Okie dokie then bye Sasu…" I tried to say goodbye but his lips already on mine. When we released the kiss I sighed and smiled at his small grin. "I love you Sasuke, I'll see you soon bye," I said giving him a quick peck on the lips before running out. I opened the door "OH! Hey Itachi," I waved at Sasuke's older brother and ran out to the bus stop. About 4 minutes later the bus arrived and I hoped in. "Hey, Naruto," Hinata greeted me when I came into the bus looking for a seat.

"Hey Hinata," I smiled at her and she blushed, like usual. I sat next to Sakura today so I could rub it in her freaky pink haired face. "Hello Sakura," I grinned.

"Why do you have that stupid grin on your mug?" she snapped.

"Whoa, someone's time of the month," I laughed. She glared at me. "Oh stop be nice I'm in a fairly great mood," I chimed.

"Why? Did your mom finally say she loves you?" she smirked.

"No, I don't have a mom remember stupid ass, anyways no that's not it it's Sasuke," she perked up.

"What about him?"

"We're dating we made it official last night," I grinned huge as her faced turned ghostly her mouth dropped to the floor. The bus stopped and I felt rather satisfied with myself and hoped out of the bus.

"Hey Mister Ditchy," Lee called at me when I got off the bus.

"Hey Lee," I smiled.

"Someone's happy today…." He eyed me suspiciously.

"Yup, me and Sasuke got involved if you know what I mean," I winked.

"NO WAY!!" he squeaked as he took out his phone and started texting a before you knew it Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Shino and Ino were rushed right over to me and Lee.

"Oh god," I said irritated.

"NO WAY YOU AND SASUKE?!?!?" Ino yelled out shocked covering her features.

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto?? Aren't I your best friend?" Gaara peeped.

"I…." I tried to talk but was interrupted.

"HOW COULD YOU NARUTO!" Ino cried.

"But….." and again interrupted.

"You guys are so cute together!" Temari chimed.

"I guess…..it's kind of weird though," Kankuro grumbled.

"Really I'm speechless," Shino said softly.

"Same," agreed Kiba.

"UGH!" I cried running off to my first period.

"You're early Naruto," Iruka said writing the lesson plan on the board.

"Yea well my friends were getting on my nerves…." Suddenly I heard screaming and squealing, sounded like fangirls, Sasuke was here I guessed. I ran out of the class leaving a very confused Iruka behind and ran out to see Sasuke surrounded by fan girls. I growled and boiled with jealousy.

"SASU-KUN YOUR SO CUTE TODAY!" They squealed.

"BARE MY BABIES SASUKE!" more girls cried out some girls actually crying. I growled and pushed passed the girls to see Sasuke in, tight black leather pants and a blue tank top that hugged his torso tightly with net over it going down his arms and stop at his knuckles. He wore black biker boots and I couldn't help it but drool and admire him too. "Hello my dear boyfriend Naruto," as soon as he said that the girls whined, cried and walked off as I drooled over him my jaw on the floor. I snapped out of it grinned and took his wrist and dragged him to the boys bathroom, I looked under all the stalls to make sure no one was here besides me and Sasuke then I locked the door and pushed Sasuke into a stall. "Naruto, were going to miss class," he smirked.

"Fuck class now sit your ass down," I said pushing him onto the toilet seat and I straddled his hips kissing him feverish and delicious. I moaned in his mouth as I ran my hands up his netted tank top feeling the planes of his gorgeous chest. I then got impatient and ripped off the netting and lifted the tank top off since he'd need it for later after I was done assaulting him. He was kissing me back his hands removing my shirt as his lips removed from my mouth to my nipples. I moaned to the feel of his hot mouth caressing my tan aroused nipples. His mouth kissing, biting, sucking the right his hand twisting and pinching the left, I hand one hand holding the side of his neck my other hand sliding down his chest to his pants, I had no problem with unzipping and unbuttoning since they were so tight on him they were going to burst. I dipped my hand into his boxers and traced my hand over his gorgeous erection. I gasped for air panting his mouth making moaning vibrations against my nipples my hand grabbing his erection in an instant. He yipped at the sudden jolt, his mouth finding mine his hands running down my body to yank down my pants as I yanked down his. I quickly positioned myself over him and then slammed myself down on his warm member. We both moaned loudly as I began to ride him slowly then he started to help and pick up the pace. We were sweating in no time and kissing fiercely and feverishly we heard the bell ring meaning that first period was over. I huffed and puffed riding him faster losing control as I felt his hand grab my weeping erection and pump it we were moaning loudly and then before you knew it we were both seeing stars we hit our climax and Sasuke took his sopping wet hand and licked it clean then kissed me making me taste myself. It was delicious no doubt, I got up off him and straightened my clothes and helped him get dressed we were still sweating and our hair was a little messier than usual but it worked. I grabbed my black Jansport backpack and he grabbed his blue one. We unlocked the door and opened it to find all our friends standing out there, jaws dropped on the floor and some passed out on the floor. I blushed and Sasuke smirked as we headed towards our second period class.

**A/N: Ok well there is chapter 2 of this story so far might I saw I am rather pleased with this story so far tell me what you think REVIEW and I'll continue Love you guys BYE FOR NOW 3**


	3. People can't mind their own business

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T FRICKEN OWN NARUTO!  
A/N: Ok well I feel so good right now ALL you guys make me feel so great cuz of your reviews :D your reviews inspire me to right more it makes a me feel so fuzzy inside YAY FOR FUZZINESS! I love you all so here is the next chapter **

**Naruto POV**

I sat in class trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone but the teacher. My face was stuck in a huge blush and the damn thing wouldn't go away. I glanced over at Sasuke who had that stupid grin on his face leaning back in his chair while a couple fan girls were crying in the corner telling each other how I corrupt their poor Sasuke. I watched him attentively, I couldn't believe I had practically raped him just a few hours ago. I suddenly realized that after this class was lunch…maybe I could talk Sasuke into ditching school again but then maybe Kakashi will kick my ass. I decided not to take that risk but I don't want to go to lunch because all my friends will bring up the little scene in the bathroom. Sakura still had some dry blood dripping from her nose. Then the bell rang and I groaned and apparently the boy sitting behind me heard me, Neji. "God Naruto you just had sex with Sasuke and now your jacking off in class?" he said with a louder than usual tone and everyone looked and I blushed and sighed. "HA! He didn't even deny it,"

"Ass hole," I muttered.

"What did you call me?" he said with a threatening tone standing high up over me and I looked up.

" A-S-S H-O-L-E," I said slowly like he was retarded and he lifted his fist to punch me and I cringed and closed my eyes and it was taking longer than usual when I started listening around me.

"Hit him and you'll be handicapped for the rest of your fucking pathetic life,"

"Oh really Uchiha?"

"Yes Hyuuga it's true I will break every god damn bone in your body,"

"Do it then,"

"Ok don't cry about it after words," Sasuke said punching Neji in the face blood automatically spewing all over.

"That all you got Uchiha…" Neji choked. Sasuke smirked now both my eyes were open and I was watching attentively. Sasuke took Neji's left arm in both his hands and snapped it perfectly breaking it I'm sure then he picked him up by the next and smashed his face into the wall breaking his nose further out of place then threw him down and kicked him in the place no man wants to get kicked. He took his right leg and broke it with a clean snap. "Don't mess around with my boyfriend faggot," Sasuke said possessively grabbing my waist smiling kissing me hot and deep and dragged me to the lunch. "You ok Naruto?" he asked me as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Yup!" I smiled. I curled up next to his shoulder and I loved how my head fit perfectly, everyone stared fan girls cried, as we entered the cafeteria. "Do we have to be here right now," I whined.

"Yes, why are you embarrassed of me?" he teased.

"Of course not," I smirked.

"Then kiss me, and don't hold back make this kiss make me want to fuck you right here in front of every one," he whispered seductively in my ear where I shivered. I turned my head grabbed his neck pulling him close to me crashing my lips to his. It was amazing and it felt better getting the point across to those damn whores who followed MY Sasuke around. Everyone was in awe some people were getting nose bleeds by this little scene. I pulled him even closer his arms wrapped around my waist I tasted his wondrous mouth with my tongue I moaned softly as I could feel his hands on the small of my back when suddenly he slammed me against the wall kissing down my neck and I blushed seeing everyone wide eyed and jaw open and blood pouring out of their noses. "S-Sasuke everyone is staring,"

"So what let them stare," he murmured against my skin and I bit his ear. "Hey….take it easy,"

"Then stop mister hormone," Sasuke sighed and pulled away. We grabbed our lunches from the counter without consult from the passed out lunch lady with a pool of blood surrounding her leading from her nose. We walked out and into the garden and began to eat our slop. "So were you seriously going to like do me right there?"

"Of course but YOU and your protesting seriously harshed my mellow," he said taking a bit out of his lunch. I rolled my eyes and looked at the bright blue and orange rose that bloomed in a red rose bush and I gasped.

"Sasuke look! It's a blue and orange rose mix in a red rose bush!" I bursted and he looked up and his eyes were shocked.

"Wow, that's so cool," He beamed. I stood up and picked up floral shears that were just carelessly thrown on the ground and cute the root of the rose and I slowly took off the thorns and held it out to Sasuke.

"It's so beautiful…" I observed it. "Never seen anything like it,"

"It's The rose of fate don't you think?"

"Ha…I guess it is, I'm the orange and you're the blue, a perfect mix," I smiled at him. He gaged a little and I glared at him. "What?"

"Ugh….Naruto that's so…..bleh it's horribly girly thing to say,"

"Oh shut up Sasuke," I smiled and kissed him and climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I guess I was pressing against him too hard because we fell right into the fountain and we both started laughing and splashing each other. "HAHA! Take that Sasu-chan!" I splashed him in the face.

"HEY!" he yelped and splashed me back. I then tackled him into the water and kissed him slow and rolled my hips over his earning small groans from him and me. We were panting and swallowing water while kissing in the coolness of the small waves and the heat from the sun.

"Look Ino they're at it again I tell ya it's all that Naruto's fault him being such a man whore and all," Karen scoffed.

"Speaking from the whore herself," Sasuke commented at her. I glared coldly at the red headed hoe.

"No kidding you've fucked every teacher including the principal just for at least a B-," I fired at her.

"You can't prove that," she smirked.

"Yea well I remembered recording you moaning out Mr. Giichi's name on my phone, that old fuck was waiting for one of the school whores to come around and I'm sure he was glad it was you," I grinned widely.

"I….You….UGH!" Karen bumbled storming off Ino following behind.

"Mmm Naruto I loved how you handled that," he grinned lust filling his eyes.

"I can tell," I said rubbing at the bulge in his pants earning a strangled groan from my pale raven. I leaned down to kiss him then I got out of the fountain and ringed out my clothes and he watched and followed my same techniques.

"Once this day is over I swear to you that your not going to sit for the rest of your life when we get home,"

"My house or yours?"

"Mmmine," he licked his lips. I grinned shaking my butt while walking off to our next class and he slapped it playfully as I yipped silently.

**A/N: Ok well there is CHAPTER 3 :D!!! please leave reviews I really do love when you guys leave reviews next chapter is going to be awesome I promise you but ill have to think it out in my brain its sizzling I know it D I really love you guys 333333 ok TA TA! **


	4. Pink Haired Snake

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO OWN NARUTO :D! PSH NOT! I Wish LMAO

**A/N:** Ok well like I have said before your reviews are like big hugs for me :3 Now this chapter is were its all gonna take off MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA D! ok well here it is My Lovelys

**Sakura POV**

I growled under my breath walking home, stupid Naruto ugh he makes me so mad. First he shows up being all cute and annoying getting all the attention, THEN he takes MY Sasuke THAT BASTARD! I punched a tree splitting it in half and continued walking. "Sssssso your sssssick of that Naruto alssssso?" I jumped hearing the sickening hissing noise. I turned around to see a immensely pale snake like man perched on the broken tree.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat.

"Orochimaru….Pleasssssed to meet you Ssssakura," how the fuck did this creep know my name?

"Uh.."

"Ssssshhh, I only want what you want, Sssssssasssssuke," He licked his lips.

"Oh?" I suddenly became intrigued.

"Yessss, I want to kill that ssstupid little blonde and have Ssssasssuke the way I alwayssss wanted him,"

"And how did you want him?"

"Mmmmmm," he licked his lips again. "Ssssame way you want him, but id rather jusssst have him in the bedroom firsssst, you can have him and keep him company while he heartbreaksss over that Uzzzzumaki," I grinned and lifted my head a little.

"How are we going to do this little kill Naruto thing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I think if we kidnap him fuck him up a little and maybe sssssome other thingssss," he grinned mischievously. "While they part Naruto sssssleepss without his precious raven then we SSSSNATCH HIM!"

"I love it, when will we get him?" I grinned mischievously.

" Tonight, they're going to go do the nassssty after ssssschool kissssss goodbye and Naruto goesssss back home and the resssst of the night he hasssss to ssssspend alone because Ssssassssuke hassss training."

"Deal, meet you here tonight around 6?" I reached out to shake his hand.

"Make it sssssseven," he grinned and took my hand we nodded and shook hands as we parted ways.

**Sasuke POV**

I nearly ripped the front door off its hinges . Naruto's leg were wrapped around my waist and he was feasting on my neck his hands placed on my chest he had ripped it off a while ago and I just let it sit on the ground and not pick it up. He was all over me it was like a dream come true I was getting hard just thinking of him. I ripped the door open and threw him on the couch, right now I didn't give a fuck if Itachi was home I had a boner the size of Alaska. I ripped off Naruto's pants and his shirt and yanked off his boxers and the rest of my clothes. His glorious mouth was wide open his eyes slit as I kissed down his neck and down his chest my hand sliding up his inner thigh groping his balls. He moaned softly as my hand found it's way to his erection and I began to pump slowly. I kissed his mouth forcing it open grinning as he immediately opened wide for me our tongues colliding massaging each others mouths. Anywhere I could taste, the roof, his tongue, his teeth, his inner cheeks and even under his tongue. He moaned again as my hand pumped him faster than before. "Ahh…Sasuke I'm gonna…." He told me and I pulled away. Leaving him to whimper, "I didn't tell you I didn't want to…" he mumbled and I kissed him further. I placed my hands under his knees and pulled his legs up and back aligning his anal with his erection and rubbed my erection against his, earning a loud tortured moan. I then plunged into him without lube or anything just natural and dry just like when we were in the bathroom. I could've done this for days earning moans from the blonde underneath me always hearing MY name escape those gorgeous lips. I thrusted into him slowly and out slowly torturously slow is you ask me, Naruto was moaning softly trying to make me go faster by slamming his hips to meet mine.

"Naruto stop that," I scolded.

"Go faster," he whined.

"What you want me to stop?" I said pulling out.

"NOO!" he growled and whined at the same time. I plunged back in and he moaned loudly. "Yess…oh god yess faster DEEPER damn it," he moaned and I this time decided to stop teasing and slammed into him and out, in then out, in then out. Faster, and indeed deeper all the way in then all the way out but my tip never left his anal. I slammed into him again. "Ugh Naruto I don't know if I can hold on," I moaned feeling that sting in the pit of my stomach. HE moaned again as I thrust into him and took his dick into my mouth and began bobbing and thrusting at the same time and he finally released and I drank every drop which made me cum inside of his tight little hole. I pulled out and he pushed me down. "Ha…Ha…What…are you doing?" I panted asking him in confusion.

"Shut up you got to taste me and I got to taste me now I want to taste you," he said firmly taking my weeping and used cock into his mouth. I moaned at the feeling and I became erect once more. I watched as he bobbed his head on me until finally I came again. HE drank everything and moaned he lifted his head and smiled my cum dripping down his mouth to his chin. I sat up and licked it off his neck going up to his lips tasting myself and pulled away panting we then collapsed and cuddled for awhile. I turned on the TV for us to watch something till we gained strength, but we passed out. I woke up and it was only 5:32 surprisingly I nudged the sleeping blonde. "Hey, Naruto get up you need to get home,"

"Nuuuuu, 5 more minutes Kakashi," he mumbled. I sighed and kissed him softly and he started kissing back when he opened his eyes. "I don't wanna go home,"

"You have to, ill pick you up tonight around 1:30 am k?"

"Fine…take me home?" he asked sweetly and I smiled.

"Sure," I smiled getting up and put on went to my bedroom. I went in and got a pair of orange plaid pajamas bottoms just for Naruto and I got my blue plaid pants. I walked out to see him already in his boxers so I smiled and handed him the orange pants and I put on my pants. I grabbed my car keys and opened the door, "Ready?"

"Yup," he smiled and skipped to me as we headed out to the car. "I'm so tired I could just pass out," I chuckled at him.

"Don't forget to take a shower ok?" I smiled at him.

"Nah I thought I'd walk around smelling like sex for awhile," he said sarcastically.

"Mmm yum," I grinned.

"I just hope Kakashi won't find out,"

"Um why I thought Kakashi wouldn't care about you having sex,"

"WRONGO he cares way to much for my own good, he gave me "The Talk" a couple days ago that I should wait for marriage," he laughed.

"Little did he know that this would happen," I smiled raising our hands entwined together as a symbol.

"Yea, he doesn't even know that I'm gay,"

"Ouch," I said. I pulled over in the drive way. "Well Kakashi is home judging by his car being in the drive way," I laughed. I leaned over and gave him a wet sloppy feverish kiss when he pulled away I placed smaller kisses down his neck and all over his face and he giggled.

"Sasuke stop," he laughed.

"Ok ok you have to go see you tonight Naruto,"

"Okie dokie, I love you,"

"I love you more,"

"Sure you do," he teased and I grinned. He left the car blowing air kisses as I caught them and pretended to place them on my lips he laughed and ran inside and I smiled driving off.

**Naruto POV**

I skipped into my house smiling and I walked into my bathroom and took a hot shower getting back into the Pjs Sasuke had given me. I walked out and into the kitchen and say Kakashi making food. "Hey Naruto where were you?" he asked casually.

"I was at Sasuke's," I said twiddling my thumbs.

"Did you have fun Naru-chan?"

"Yup loads," I smiled at my guardian.

"That's good," he smiled stirring the soup.

"Hey Kakashi I have to tell you something,"

"Shot kid,"

"Ok um, I'm gay, and I'm dating Sasuke,"

"I know," he said softly stirring.

"….you did?"

"I'm not stupid kid I knew you were gay before you knew it, I also knew you were dating Sasuke because Itachi told me," he smiled.

"So wait….did you know we um…"

"Had sex? Yes I knew that too, way to go kid GET SOME," he smiled and laughed. "no but seriously be careful with uh the STDS and crap and you'll be good,"

"Uhhhhhh ok then," I twitched and walked out to my room. " Night Kakashi I'm going to bed," I yawned and dragged myself to my bed. I plopped onto the bed and passed out. Suddenly, I felt someone violently yank me up and out of my bed and I opened my eyes slightly. "What the…." I opened my eyes to see the weirdest snake like man in front of me. "w-who are…."

"Orochimaru and I believe you know Sssssakura," he grinned in the darkness as the pink haired bitch stepped out with a grin so evil it was disgusting.

"S-Sakura?" I wondered.

"Me and Orochimaru here couldn't stand you being with OUR Sasu-kun,"

"So what you going to do huh?! Kill me?? DO IT! If I cant have Sasuke I might as well die huh you stupid…stupid….CUNT!" I yelled out at her. I felt a sharp pain across my face oh wait that was the Orochi-no-one-gives-a-fuck-about-his-name-ass-fuck, slapping me in the face. I softly rubbed the sore cheek and he grabbed me by the throat tightening his grip and I grabbed at his hand trying to make him release. "Let……go…" I choked out. Then it was black and I was no longer conscious…..or alive….I don't know which one……

**A/N: And I leave you at that ;D it's good isn't it D Muahahaha lawl so I forgot to tell you that to see Sasuke and Naruto's rose it's on my profile and I will continue to the next chapter when I can I have finals the rest of the week and I don't know if ill be able to like keep writing till after this week but ill try :D I prolly will so don't fret ^_^ I love you guys PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!! I love them they give me inspiration and great ideas :D BYE!**


	5. Defeating The Bad

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Naruto **

**A/N: Ok I have only gotten 2 reviews since I updated earlier today and wow were they amazing xD I loved them, so that my fan Sasukedemon95 doesn't blow up because I would be very sad if she blew up, ok well here is a very DRAMATIC and CRAZY Chapter :3**

**Sasuke POV**

"HU!" I grunt kicking at the stuffed target.

"Harder," my older brother says calmly as I jump up into the air and spin kick the dummy throwing 6 Kunai's straight into the forehead of my target. "Good," Itachi commented. I huffed and I was still hyped up on adrenaline my eyes a blazing red my curse marks riding up the right side of my body and face. I looked up in the sky and saw an amazing Eagle fly over me and I got in a stance kicked up I was in the air and I threw 15 ninja stars right at it. It landed with a splat it was so high up and falling so fast. I grinned and Itachi frowned, "Poor bird what did it ever do to you?"

"…It was born," I grinned wickedly. "Are we done yet?"

"Of course not brother you still have your test fight before we finish," he smiled getting into a fighting stance. "Ready when you are,"

"I was born rea-," and I was kicked in the face so fast I didn't have time to blink. "HEY! CHEATER!"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were born ready little brother," he grinned. I frowned and spin kicked his face throwing stars at his chest but he heftily dodged them. I cursed under my breath as I flipped backwards dodging his amazingly fast kicks and punches. I fronted flipped behind him and sliced his pressure point with the side of my hand and he went down. I kicked him in the back to make him fall on the ground right on the spine, it worked he was face first into the ground and I stood on his back. "I win," I smiled but then he grabbed my ankle twisted me around slammed me to the ground and got a Kunai on my neck in no time.

"Don't ever underestimate your prey Sasuke, you fail today's test," he said his lips in a straight line as he stood up and walked back in side. I kicked a rock into the side of the house it left a huge dent, I looked at my watch it was time to go get my little blonde lover. I walked the way there when I noticed his window was wide open and I smiled. I walked right over and into the window and I walked over to his bed, but to my surprise…it was empty. "Naruto?" I whispered out to the empty dark room. "Naruto? Hello? Love?" I looked around and I felt around on his bed just in case he was there and I didn't see him. Nothing. I smelled around and I smelt three scents, two familiar and one like a strange déjà. Sakura was here….Naruto….and….I sniffed….. "I know this scent," I said in a whisper to myself. "I can't seem to remember who it was THINK SASUKE THINK!," I concentrated and remembered the night I met the snaked man who had tried to take me so many years ago I was only 12 then.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ "It'ssss ok my dear Ssssasssuke don't be afraid," he hissed into my ear his tongue dipping into my ear softly._

_ "STOP IT! Or I'll…."_

_ "You'll what? I'd love to know the punissssshment you'll be giving me Ssssasssuke," he licked down my face ripping off my shirt._

_ "NO! STOP! ITACHI HELP ME!!" He slapped me and kissed my lips softly his tongue going down my throat literally. I gagged as it hit my reflex and he pulled it out and I gasped for air. _

_ "Your worthlessssss brother can't help you no, what makesss you think he wantssss to help you after all he killed your parentssss," I hadn't realized that I was crying now._

_ "HE NEVER MEANT TO IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I cried out scared for my life._

_ "Really? Wasss it? You ssssure?" he hissed against my neck and I cried louder._

_ "I love my brother and he loves me and I forgave him and he takes care of me and he'll save me," I cried again louder this time when I was slapped again and he sliced my arm open with his razor sharp nails. _

_ "SSSSSHUT UP!" he ripped the top of my pants off and I closed my eyes hoping it would be over soon when suddenly he was thrown off._

_ "SASUKE GO!" My brother called at me slamming Orochimaru against the wall._

_ "I'm not leaving you Ita-chan!" I cried at my brother._

_ "GOD DAMN IT SASUKE GO I'll BE FINE!" I hesitated. "GO!" and I ran .I Didn't know where I was going to go but I ran, as fast as I could possibly run,and I found myself at my house in my room, in the closet locked, hugging my knees scared….crying…._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Oh….my…god…." If I knew anything he was going to torture my poor Naruto, but why was Sakura here? Was she here before he came? Why was her scent here too, she couldn't have been working with the snake. Could she? I looked around and followed the scent, I was running around in circles, squares, triangles looking for were he could have taken my blonde. It lead me threw to the forest as I set off to look further.

**Naruto POV**

"Please STOP!" I cried as I was tied, and handcuffed to an enormous black bed.

"Oro-chan I can't believe your going to go threw with this," Sakura gagged.

"Yesss well I want him to ssssuffer and bessssidesss I haven't had a good fuck in a while," he flicked his tongue over my cheek. He hovered over my body as the tears streamed down my face he licked the away. "Whatsss a matter my dear blonde boy you don't like thissss," he said rubbing his erection over mine and I cried but my body said other words. He grinned taking this as if I wanted it and he ripped off all my clothes. I closed my eyes shut thinking trying to pretend it was Sasuke, my lovely raven haired Sasuke I just hope that it will be over soon. He marveled over my body running his cold cool hands over my body his tongue lapping at my nipples and held my self flexed and closed and unwilling. I heard him growl over me he grabbed my knees roughly pulling them up and he plunged into me. I screamed in terror, he was much bigger than Sasuke and it hurt to much as he thrusted into me never letting me adjust. It felt like I was being fucked with a knife, tears were flooding down my face as he thrusted into me showing no mercy. I heard Sakura laughing and enjoying herself watching what was happening to me. I hated her so much she was completely evil I hope she died. I couldn't think about Sakura any longer because I could feel the pain sting within me. My doesn't-know-what-the-fuck-is-going-on penis decides to come and I feel tired and ready to pass out and I could feel Orochimaru's tongue lap up my seed that had spilled all over. I felt him spill his seed inside me but he kept going he didn't let it die down he went harder and I was screaming in pain. "Sssshut up you pathetic excusssse for a boy," he slapped me his nails scratching my face and I could feel the blood pooling down my face. He thrusted harder and I just wanted him to stop and right now I just wanted to die. He finally pulled out and he got up and put on some pants leaving me on the bed chained and cuffed. He came over and ripped me from the restraints my wrists getting immensely cut and blood pouring all oover he threw me against the wall and he took out a long leather whip. He whipped my back several times as I cried out in pain, he kicked me in the back making me fall forward and he stood on the back of my head smashing my face into the floor muffing my cries as he kick me in the side. He picked me up my the throat and slammed me against the wall and he bite my neck drinking my blood he pulled away. I stood there bloody, bruised, beat and all the in between, I fell to my knees and placed my face in my hands. I cried helplessly as they stared down at me and laughed. When I heard the voice of fate the voice I couldn't believe I was hearing it had to be a dream.

"Leave him alone Orochimaru it's me you want," Sasuke stood in a straight stance. I stood up and ran to him but Orochimaru grabbed my wrist and threw me against the wall. I hit my head hard against it but I fought to stay conscious. "NARUTO!" He cried after me. He growled loudly and suddenly he just exploded into a huge Raven beast. I gasped in unison with Sakura but for some reason Orochimaru didn't but he was shocked I could tell by his facial expression.

"OH SASUKE HELP US!" Sakura cried out trying to act innocent. He glared at Sakura and tossed a Kunai and it landed right were her black heart would be and she fell to her knees. She gripped at the Kunai's handle, "Or-o-chim-a-r-u he-help,"

"Sssorry doll facccce I knew he'd kill you, now I can have him all to myssssself," Orochimaru grinned. Sakura gasped and she leaned her face down but looked at me pain in her eyes and I felt sort of bad, she used to be my best friend but she started hanging out with Karen and she changed.

"I'm….s-sorry….Naruto…." she said tears escaping her face. "I was so….obsessed….that…I hurt…my best friend….I hope…you can…for-for-forgive me…" she pleaded. I nodded and said in a gaspingly horrid voice.

"It's ok Sakura I forgive you ," I said softly and she smiled and gasped again before her face fell onto the ground her body going limp and I knew she was dead.

"Now that sssshe'sss out of the way," Orochimaru grinned menacingly. "Sssshall we rid of the blonde now too Sssasssuke?" he said grabbing me by the neck once more but then Sasuke attacked tackling Orochimaru onto the ground and I was flung across the room. I gasped at the force and I crawled into the dark corner to watch. Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru by the neck and smashed his face into the wall as hard as he could. It twisted the snake man's nose completely to the left side and his forehead was caved in and bloody. Orochimaru tried to drag and nail to the side of the Raven's face but that didn't work so well because Sasuke bite his finger completely off. Orochimaru shrieked a horrible tortured sound and he pushed Sasuke off. He tackled onto him and he was biting at MY Raven's neck. I could feel the anger build within me and I felt myself convulsing I was seeing fire I felt like fire and before I knew it I was growling. My hands twisted in a strange way, claws forming from my fingernails my back arching my face contorting. I was changing….and I exploded into the great legendary Nine Tailed Fox. Orochimaru got his mouth around Sasuke's neck and I leaped and tackled the snake to the ground I was huge. At least 10 times bigger than the pale snake below me, I let out a loud roar into his face and he looked…..terrified. I grinned wickedly and bit his face off…literally, I tore him apart like a chew toy, I had taken him into my mouth and flung him like a rag doll. His body pieces all over blood covering my newly found fur coat and I formed back feeling relief as he was now dead. I looked over to Sasuke, but I turned around to see him laying on the floor and kunai sticking straight out of his heart. I froze.

** A/N: And I leave you here at this little point in the story muahahaha aren't I evil :D? You know you love it :D well the next chapter will be up shortly so don't worry my beautiful readers PLEASE REVIEW it's all I ask of you and I don't ask for much D: so review like the wind and I might just update faster ;D BYE FOR NOW I LOVE YOU ^_^**


	6. The Raven and The Fox

**Disclaimer: Ok well by now I'm most likely sure that you guys know by now that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR do I own the lovely Jeffree Star music 3**

**A/N: Ok you have waited long enough a whole day OH EM GEE and OWWWW MY MOUTH BURNS DX! Okie well here is a lovely CHAPTER of The Raven and The Fox**

**Naruto POV **

I stared in shock and tears were streaming down my face. If he was dead who was going to heal him? Sakura was the only healer we knew and well know she was dead. I walked over to him unconscious of my actions, I touched the kunai handle softly and heard Sasuke gasp. "S-sasuke?" I asked softly.

"N-n-naruto?" he answered his eyes bright red as he opened them. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is Sasuke are you ok," I asked tears still falling. He sat up and let out a sharp gasp then he looked down at his chest.

"Well, I don't know I have a fucking Kunai sticking out of my heart," he stated.

"Good job captain obvious," I said sarcastically. He smiled up at me and put his hand on the kunai handle and he slowly pulled. I closed my eyes trying not to look or id probably faint. I heard him gasp sharply then he spoke. "Naruto go to Sakura grab her bag and take out the bandages,"

"O-ok," I said and ran over to the pink carcass and grabbed the pack around her waist and took out the ace bandages. I ran back over to my raven and started to wrap his wound, I cleaned up his bloody chest and his arms and he smiled at me.

"Thank you Nurse Naruto," he grinned and kissed me. I kissed him back tears were still streaming down my face. "Why are you still crying Naruto?" he asked licking away my tears and I shivered softly.

"I…was so scared Sasuke I thought I'd never see you again and when I saw you injured like this I thought for sure I was going to lose you," I looked at him with teary eyes.

"Oh Naruto, you have nothing to be worried about it doesn't matter anyways because I'm nothing special Naruto you're the one who matters the most," he kissed me softly pulling me close to him

"Sasuke…" I whispered to him kissing the bandage.

"Yes?"

"Does it hurt real bad?" I asked softly.

"No why?"

"Just wondering…" I said sitting into his lap. I ran a finger down the bandage and down his abs and I moaned to the touch of his soft skin I could feel my breath getting heavier. He looked at me and I could tell his eyes were filled with lust not even looking at him. He was breathing heavy to as I ran my hands over his chest, I threw my head back and let out a loud moan I was so aroused it was painful.

"What do you want Naruto," he asked seductively in my ear.

"Please Sasuke no games please make love to me," I cried out to him our lips meeting into a fevered and sexy kiss. I let my lips move with his and I rocked my hips against his, I was already naked so the only article of clothing I needed to get rid of was Sasuke's shorts. I was sitting on his naked body with my naked body and I rubbed my erection against his and we both moaned as we connecting into a wet kiss. When we pulled away saliva was still connecting us and he licked it up into his mouth and I leaned in more to get more of the delicious taste of his mouth. I gently pushed him to the cool dirt ground of Orochimaru's lair And I placed my erect cock next to his and I ran my hands up his chest past the bandage and held them at his neck as I kissed him more my tongue sweeping his bottom lip and his hands ran threw my dirty blonde hair. I pulled away kissing down his neck and I lifted my head to look at him and he smiled and traced my scars on my face (A/N: that is basically how he got his whisker scars cuz of Orochimaru….well in my story that's how it works :]) "They look like whiskers," he mused and I laughed and placed my hand on his erection and pumped him and he moaned, groaned and twitched beneath me. I kept my hand in a slow steady pace his hips bucking beneath me. "Faster," he growled. I did what he said and I pumped faster as he let out the sweetest sound of ecstasy and his hot seed sprayed all over and I lapped up as much as I could find. He moaned again watching me hunt for his sperm all over us. "God Naruto, please I need you," he said softly his voice mixed with lust and torture. I smiled and hovered over him and slammed down onto him and I placed my forehead on his. It was so hot around us I was sweating by the 3rd thrust and I needed more. I placed my hands on his chest so I could stay focused as I rode him. He held my waist and he thrusted upwards not letting me do all the work and he leaned up to kiss my moaning lips softly then he grabbed my hard as a rock erection and pumped me while licking, teasing, biting my nipples. He bent his head down and began to suck on my erect penis so skilled and I moaned loudly.

**Lollipop Luxury JEFFREE STAR**

**S-T-A-R  
S-T-A-R (What?)  
S-T-A-R (Queen bitch)  
S-T-A-R**

I'm on the top  
There's no luck  
Never turned around to stop  
Make my move  
Make you move  
Make you wanna hear me talk  
See me walk  
See me fuck  
See me suck a lollipop  
(Mmm) Wanna get messy

I'll make you hot  
Make you rock  
I'll leave the world in shock  
I'm your tease  
I'm your fuel  
I just wanna see you drool  
On your knees  
Pretty please  
You wish you were my main squeeze  
L-L-L Luxury.

Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I make you fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
Whachu waiting for

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your (booty drop)  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be

Hot damn, here I come  
Tell me how you want it done  
At the mall, in the hall, on your mama's bedroom wall  
You can choose, either way you will end up on the news  
(Yeah, just like you wanted, right?)

Do I make you wet  
It's all about the C-U-N-T  
I wanna hear you say  
Love my pink knife  
You wish you had a slice of me  
(I'm a celebrity)

Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I make you fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
Whachu waiting for

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your (booty drop)  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be  
(x2)

O-M-G, L-O-L  
It's true but sex will always sell  
Now it's time for you to go  
So what? So what?  
(x2)

Oh my god  
Can't you tell my (Mmm)  
Makes you wanna sweat  
Am I all set?  
Not yet, not yet  
(x2)

(Mmm)  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your (booty drop)  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be  
(x2)  


**Sasuke POV **

I sucked my little blonde completely clean as he rode me and before I knew it we were both blowing up, the sweet smell of sex covering the air. I smiled in complete bliss at my beautiful partner and kissed him softly as I lifted him off. "That was amazing," I smiled and he nodded softly panting like an animal. "Hey Naruto?" I asked him softly stroking his hair.

"Yes S-Sasuke?" he asked leaning against me completely spent.

"Will you marry me?" I asked him hoping for the answer of my dreams.

"But Sasuke were only 16," he said softly.

"Is that a no?"

"It's a 'were to young', not a no,"

"It's a no isnt it?"

"Ugh…no it's a….FUCK ok fine I'll marry you one condition…."

"Sure what?"

"We wait to have the wedding when were 22…"

"So late?"

"Yes, you have a problem?"

"No…just….never mind,"

"Tell me," he said brushing a hair out of my eye.

"I want all of you forever to know your mine," I said softly a little bit above a whisper.

"You already do, you have my heart, my soul, my virginity and I don't go around giving that out you know," he smiled.

"Yea I know but I want to claim you in the legal way," I smiled back.

"No matter what you'll always have me Sasuke, forever together we are 'The Raven and the Fox,'" he told me and kissed my lips.

"Yea I guess so, I love you Fox,"

"I love you too Raven," and so that what we were forever and always….._The Raven and The Fox._

_**The End**_

**A/n: -sniffle sniffle- so…beautiful…..-crys- WAAAH!! ITS OVER I CANT BELIEVE IT –cries and blows nose-**

**Naruto: Sheesh…someone is emotional huh sasuke…Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: -sniffle wipes away a tear and covers face with hair- yea –cough- emotions are for chumps –sniffle-**

**Naruto: -_- am I the only strong one here?**

**Sasuke: -sniffle- pssh no heh…-sniffle whimpers-**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! T_______T**

**Sasuke: _ _ -wipes tears and makes out with naruto-**

**Naruto: -enjoys-**

**Me: O//////O –watches intently humping the air-**

**Naruto&Sasuke: O_____________________O W….T….F….**

**Me: ///// ////// ^/////^ heh….**

**Naru: ok then……..**

**Sasu: awkwaaaaaaaard –whistles innocently-**

**Me: ok I'm back to normal now**

**Sasu: good….**

**Naru: -whispers to sasuke- I think we should place her in a mental hospital…**

**Me: I HEARD THAT!!**

**Naru: O_O No you didn't**

**Me: oh….ok then :D**

**Naru&Sasu: e_o**

**Me: well that's the end of this story I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed WRITING IT :D!**

**Naru: why did I have to get raped?**

**Sasu: yea why did I have to get stabbed?**

**MeE: cuuuuuuuz I'm awesome like tht :D?  
**

**Naru&Sasu: T_T**

**Me: ANYWAAAAAYS I'm making another SasuNaru soon called "The Talent Show," it'll be filled with awesome shit so look forward to that I wont start on it for awhile tho I have to figure out how to get it going but I am also going to do this little Comedy/Drama show using everyone from "The Akatsuki" it'll be called "The Akatsuki Life" it's kind of like a reality show :D Itll be Rated M as will The Talent Show because I'm a sick and twisted person Ok well REVIEW! And tell me how much you Love/Hate this story :D! bye now see you in my other stories I LOVE YOU :D!**

**SasuNaru: BYE!!! WE LOVE YOU :D!**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N:!!!!!!! I HAVE PUT UP THE FIRST CHAPTER OFFFFFFFFFFF "The Talent Show" LOOK AT IT REVIEW IT LOVE IT HATE IT?!?!?!?!??!!?!? TELL ME :D!!!! I WANT TO KNOW!!! Now I am also going to make another story called "The Akatsuki Life" which I told you in the last chapter of this story and I am sooooooo excited for it BUT I will write the first chapter tomorrow and upload it tomorrow :D! because I have been typing all fucking day and I am TIRED! Please go read my new SASUNARU "The Talent Show" it's going to be awesome also I am making two other SAUNARU's soon one will be sad just a heads up the other one well awesome :D! YAY! Ok welllllll that's all I have to say for now I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE!!**


	8. Author's Note 2

**Ok well I deleted "The Akatsuki Life" and I updated a lot of "The Talent Show" If you have any requests for SasuNaru stories or other stories like, Death Note, Naruto, Twilight, House Of Night, or anything else just let me know so I really hope you enjoy this story and I might make a sequel of this story what do you think I'll put a poll up on my page Review please :]**


	9. LOL AN 3

**A/N: I re-read this story….xDDDD Oh my god…I really don't know how some people could've read this I'm really not going to lie it's…garbage ;CC My latest fic 'illegal' an ItaxSasu fic is much better….in my opinion xD I'm thinking of making a new SasuNaru. So I really just wanna put this out to all the reviewers of this story, even though it sucked so bad, grammar and spelling shit you guys still loved it and it really warms my heart C: I Love You all and hope you keep on reading my other pieces. I'm not so proud of how The Talent Show is going nor Red hair Affair But I'm working on it. I'm going to try this new thing, Finishing one story at a time..xD I'm going to finish illegal first since I have a whole plot planned out and I REALLY don't wanna lose it. Then I'm going to work on Talent show and then Red hair affair then It's just us. Then Get this….a NEW story ;D! It'll be SasuNaru and I have a slight hunch on what I want it to be about…c: I'm excited. So please if you want add my facebook and stalk me xD **.com/zebralovesockmonkey If the link didnt show up its cause Fanfic is a bitc…I'm way to lazy to put bold back on…soo stalk me add me and ride on my ass about updating xD I LOVE YOU ALL. Thanks for putting up with this crap story xD I promise I'll write a better one n the future c: But thanks for the kind words It really made me smile when looking back on them. –insert heart here-


End file.
